Hydrocarbon drilling and production systems require various components to access and extract hydrocarbons from subterranean earthen formations. Such systems generally include a wellhead assembly through which the hydrocarbons, such as oil and natural gas, are extracted. The wellhead assembly may include a variety of components, such as valves, fluid control lines, controls, casings, hangers, and the like to control drilling and/or extraction operations. In some operations, hangers, such as tubing or casing hangers, may be used to suspend strings (e.g., piping for various fluid flows into and out of the well) in the well. Such hangers are disposed or received within a spool, housing, or bowl. Control lines may extend through the spools, hangers, and other components for providing fluid pressure to components of the drilling and production system, such as actuatable valves, packers, and other tools. In some applications, isolation flanges are utilized for providing external access to control lines extending into the spool, hanger, or wellhead. Given that the control line must extend through an aperture or passage in the spool to be externally accessible, at least in some applications, the isolation flange must seal the control line while also sealing the interface between the isolation flange and the passage of the spool or other component through which the control line extends.